User talk:Autopilot
Welcome! Hi Autopilot -- we are excited to have Magic Lantern Firmware Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Magic Lantern Firmware Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro BMP try now --Uberfuzzy 21:12, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : That works. Thank you! -- Autopilot 21:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, at me the question to you, whether is awoken with you to do an firmware for canon 500d? Very much it would be desirable on it 1980 at least 24fps Sorry for my english magic lantern with 7d Hi, I have read a lot of things about magic lantern but i don't have understood if exist a version for Canon 7D with old firmware. I have the 1.2.1 Can installa a version of the magic lantern here??? Please answer me as you can. Regards ---- hi alex fist, i want to say "thank you!" i'm a 550d user and glad to your Magic Lantern! and i have a request. i want to you'll make only Kelvin change version. please reply by e-mail your opinion. my e-mail address : image-sound@nate.com i'll waiting your reply mail. have a nice day! Hi Auto,i would you say THANK U for all canon 60D user's of the planet that waiting for ML Firmware .. WAITING FOR A DREAM! WITH MAGIC WE CAN : ) Silent Picture 500D I'd like to try Silent Picture for a project I'm starting. Is anyone working on this for 500D? Hi, I'm starting a photography project at Spaulding rehab for people with disabilities. I'm very interested in what you've done with the voice trigger, could it be possible to make other adjustments through voice recognition? I have a personal 5dii, and the project will likely pick up a t2i. Could either of these cameras do it? We have many quads who can't control a DSLR but would very much like to. 7D progress Hi Autopilot, I read on the wiki "Support for the Canon EOS 7D is under development. Thanks to an anonymous donor we have a test 7D body and can produce a firmware dump from it." But i can't find recent progress updates, is work underway?, i wan't to donate if there will be a usable 7D firmware :) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 12:11, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Arm.indy I manage to compile an autoexec.bin for my 550d with help from this wiki. I would like to focus via laptop and found this out-commented code in focus.c (see below) Now I wonder how the FC1 USB FC ok iii works? Is it already with the original firmware possible to control focus via usb? It looks like some forgotten code, the lens_focus function already changed. It would be great to control focus without expensive follow-focus mechanics. Anyway... Magic Lantern is so cool and I put it on my 550d at day 1, well I knew CHDK. Thanks for all your effort. ...Wolf /* PTP_HANDLER( 0x9998, 0 ) { int step = (int) param1; focus_position += step; if( focus_position < 0 ) focus_position = 0; else if( focus_position > FOCUS_MAX ) focus_position = FOCUS_MAX; lens_focus( 0x7, (int) param1 ); bmp_printf( FONT_MED, 650, 35, "%04d", focus_position ); struct ptp_msg msg = { .id = PTP_RC_OK, .session = session, .transaction = transaction, .param_count = 2, .param = { param1, focus_position }, }; context->send( context->handle, &msg ); return 0; } */ 21:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Autopilot, I have just bought a Canon 5D MkII and updated the firmware to 2.1.2 before I found out there isn't currently a Magic Lantern update for this firmware. Could you please tell me if there is an update in the pipeline for 2.1.2 or any way I can downgrade the 2.1.2 firmware to 2.1.1 so I can use Magic Lantern. Thanks, rockscribe